UN Congress of Antananarivo
The United Nations Congress of Antananarivo was a United Nations Special Conference held in the capital of Madagascar, Antananarivo between March 2nd and March 5th, 2018. It was the last session of the United Nations, and while it was instrumental in brokering deals concerning the use of certain weapon types, it failed to stop World War Three entirely. Most see this conference as the final argument for the usefulness of the organization, arguing that without it, World War Three would have taken many more lives. Others say that it should have stopped the conflict from happening, and see the conference as the final argument of the organization's failure. Background The conference was held shortly after Operation Northface (NATO) had been wrapped up, and North Korea had been put under a South Korean-led military government. Many nations, especially Russia and China, were extremely upset about what happened. They were shocked that the NATO had broken North Korea's territorial integretiy and annexed the country. The nations argued that the NATO was criticizing Russia's foreign policy in Ukraine, but was doing exactly the same in North Korea. NATO argued against this that North Korea had turned into a terrorist government (which later turned out to be false, see LAM) and that it had the right to stop it. China and Russia argue against this by pointing out the failure of stopping the Syrian Civil War. The two blocs could simply not agree on anything. It however changed from simple talk to actual threats when US President Hillary Clinton visited Russia and got into an argument President Putin. The details of the meeting remain unclear, but President Clinton must have really angered Putin. This escalated to the US President being denied to remain in Russia, and she was dropped alone near the Ukrainian border by a Russian escort. When she was almost hit by a rebel artillery shell, but eventually rescued by Ukrainian soldiers, she was immediatly flown back to the US, where she threatend to economically isolate Russia and cancel all trade relations. This would be problematic for Russia, as it's economy had already been hurting significantly the past years because of earlier sanctions. When Russia started threatening the US, a number of nations called for a special session of the UN, to which Putin and Clinton agreed. It was agreed hold a conference in the neutral Madagascar from the 2nd of March to the 5th of March. Course of the conference Schedule March 2nd Morning - Meetup between President Putin, President Clinton, and Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. Afternoon - Meeting UN Security Council March 3rd Morning - Meeting UN General Assembly Afternoon - Meeting NATO leaders, President of Russia, leaders of the Security Council, the President of China, the Prime Minister of Japan and the President of South Korea March 4th Morning - Meeting President Putin and President Clinton Afternoon - Meeting UN Security Council March 5th Morning - Meeting President of Russia and China with President of the US and EU representatives Afternoon - Press conference Course The first day achieved little, Ban Ki-moon was not able to make peace between the gentleman, and neither was the Security Council. On the second day the General Assembly expressed its desire for a diplomatic solution, and it even proposed a compromise. The "Great Meeting" between all major leaders made everything worse however, especially the hateful comments from delegates from both sides, made matters significantly worse. The day began hopeful, but ended bad. The second meeting between Putin and Clinton made clear that there could be no diplomatic solution. The two were simply to angry with each other. In the Security Council, the main matter was how the war would be fought and through which means. The meeting established that no strategical nuclear weapons would be used and that no civilian targets would be struck, except if notified in advance. The last meeting simply finalized the details of the previous meeting, and in the afternoon Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon announced to the world the grave news of the coming war. It schocked the world and the stock market almost halved in value the following weeks.